


Left, Explained; Right, Personified.

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Left, Explained; Right, Personified.

She is one year younger and ten times less reckless and somehow less mature, known to draw sexual organs on the faces of sleeping Rangers.

She is well-liked, loved even. 

Her dark olive skin and brown eyes familiar on the news feeds, along with the trademark fade that hid her only secret.

There are few funerals for pilots in those early days, with most dying in the Conn-Pod if they died at all, gods that they were. 

There is a casket, and a headstone, and a proper burial to satisfy her parents.

Saint Jude and her crew appear for the occasion, the lone pilot left in a black dress too short and tight to be decent, but with flat shoes and nylons and a crown of gardenias in homage to a fallen friend.

For a time the other's face is is the face of the war effort, in lieu of the tiny Miss Mori. Her haunted face and shaking hands holding a Lady Desperation action figure (specially made and then later mass produced) and pressing it to her co-pilots lifeless chest is the most effective draw in sending more kids to their deaths. 

She almost wishes the world would burn.

And hers does, on the beach outside of a Shatterdome.

A raft is filled with a photograph, an action figure, a poster, and two very well crafted Barbie dolls.

(there is also a Bomber Jacket and a pair of glasses, but those are snatched up at the last second, too precious for the sea)  
A match is lit and a furious girl, now only able to think of herself as Left, kicks the vessel out into the water, turning her back and tossing a gardenia dead into the center.

She eventually quits the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.

She often wishes they'd died in that Jaeger.


End file.
